Día de Campo
by Mie Ame
Summary: Cuidar niños pequeños puede llegar a ser todo un reto, si no estás acostumbrado a ello. En ésta historia, los hijos de los elegidos pasan un día con el tío Leomon y el tío Ogremon... Aunque la idea de sus padres era dejarlos encargados con el Señor Gennai...
**Día de Campo
** por Mie Ame

* * *

Era un día soleado en el Digimundo. Las cristalinas aguas del río corrían tranquilamente en la parte más pacífica del magnífico bosque que se encontraba a unos metros de la casa del señor Gennai. ¿Quién se imaginaría esa mañana, que la paz del lugar sería alterada de tal modo con la llegada de un pequeño grupo de niños? Los descendientes de los niños elegidos.

Se encontraban jugando a corta distancia: el hijo de Taichi, Kenta de siete años, los hijos de Sora y Yamato, Yuuta de siete años y Daiki de cuatro años, la hija de Iori, Shiori de ocho años, los hijos de Ken y Miyako, Aiko de nueve años, Ryouta de seis y Hiroto, quien apenas era un bebé, y el hijo de Takeru, Nobu de siete años, todos reunidos en el Digimundo.

Sus padres, habían sido citados ante el Consejo de los Mundos junto con sus compañeros digimons, por lo que dejaron a sus hijos a cargo de la persona más responsable del mundo digital: el Señor Gennai.

Claro que, no contaban con que dicho personaje tuviera otros planes para sus pequeños retoños...

Es así como explicamos la escena frente a nosotros:

Por un lado, Kenta, Yuuta y Aiko se encuentran acorralando a un pobre Leomon a punta de espadas de madera, empujándolo hacía el arroyo. Cabe mencionar que, previamente, Leomon había sufrido un _extreme makeover_ por parte de Shiori y aún tenía unos cuantos moños de colores colgándole de la melena, la cual estaba apelmazada con gel de diamantina, y espolvoreada con brillos extra y estrellas de colores. Además de eso, trae las mejillas pintadas con rubor en forma de corazón y sus labios son rosa vibrante.

Ogremon, quien había venido a "ayudar" a su amigo ‒o mejor dicho, para burlarse de él‒ no había logrado escapar tampoco de los niños. El digimon verde traía colgando de uno de sus cuernos al pequeño Daiki, mientras hacía lo posible por cambiarle el pañal a Hiroto, sin hacerlo llorar demasiado, pues le desagradaba en sobremanera el agudo sonido ‒al parecer, al bebé tampoco le agradaba aquel digimon verde armado con un garrote.

— ¡Ya! ¡Deja de llorar, chiquillo, o verás lo que mi garrote piensa de los niños chillones! — amenazaba Ogremon agitando dicho instrumento de vez en vez, para acentuar su punto. — Y tú, cabeza de cerillo, ¡suéltate de mi cuerno, ahora mismo! —

Desde el otro extremo del jardín, Leomon veía horrorizado a su verde amigo alzar su arma. — ¡Detente, Ogremon! No puedes hacer eso. Son los hijos de los Digielegidos. ¡Tendremos graves problemas si lastimas a uno de ellos! —

— Oh, no te preocupes, Leomon. — aseguraba el demonio verde dando tirones del overol del pequeño pelirrojo, mientras este reía sin parar, intentando desprenderlo de su cuerno. — No pienso lastimar sólo a uno. —

— ¡No me refería a eso! — exclamó Leomon dando un brinco con el que pasó por encima de los niños más grandes que lo acorralaban y cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de Ogremon, ayudándolo a liberarse del pequeño hijo de Sora y Yamato.

No bien desprendió al niño del cuerno del ogro, Leomon fue embestido por tres pequeños que le sujetaron las piernas y lo hicieron caer sobre el otro digimon, convirtiéndose en un nudo de extremidades y risas infantiles.

— ¡Deténganse, sabandijas! ¡Si no quieren sufrir la furia de Ogremon! —

— ¡Eres muy gracioso, tío Ogro! — decía Kenta, riendo a todo pulmón.

— ¡Sí, mucho más divertido que Gabubu! — exclamó Yuuta, a quien ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, refiriéndose al compañero de su padre, Gabumon.

— ¡Quiero quedarme para siempre contigo, tío Ogremon! — dijo Ryouta, que tenía el carácter más parecido al de Miyako, que al de Ken.

— Es mejor que lo llevemos a casa. — comentó Nobu, seriamente. Siempre la voz de la razón del pequeño grupo de amigos. — No nos podemos quedar aquí, ¿quién cuidaría de nuestros padres? —

Pronto sería hora de almorzar y tanto niños, como digimons podrían relajarse un rato y recuperar fuerzas, en el pic-nic que les aguardaba bajo los árboles cerca del riachuelo.

Desde el pórtico de su casa, Gennai los observaba tranquilamente, bebiendo una taza de té, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Los niños, siempre serían niños, sin importar a qué generación pertenecieran.

Fin

* * *

Este fic fue escrito para cumplir el reto que tomé de **Digiacrb** , en el topic de _Las Mendigas Fickeras II_ , en el foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**.

Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas, Digiacrb.

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!

* * *

Yo sé, es una historia corta, pero me gustó cómo quedó. =P

Me gustó la idea de poner a Gennai, los hijos de los elegidos, Leomon y Ogremon, en una historia. Inmediatamente recordé cuando veo a mis tres sobrinos (una niña y dos niños gemelitos). Los quiero mucho, y ellos a mí, así que nos la pasamos jugando juntos! =D

Me encanta cuando gritan todos contentos al verme: "Tía!" "Ven. Mira ésto." "Léeme aquello.".

La última vez, justo los traía yo colgando a los tres, cada gemelo en una pierna, y la mayor en los brazos (además, mi hijo como perico, contándome lo que hizo ese día con los scouts). No cabe duda de que me encantan los niños (y, al parecer, yo a ellos xD).

Como nota extra, los nombres que elegí para los hijos de nuestros queridos digielegidos, tienen significados especiales y/o algo en común con el de sus padres. ;)


End file.
